Handles have been used from time immemorial to facilitate the carrying of various types of objects. This invention while having application to various diverse fields is particularly adapted for use with tool boxes or the like. With such devices it would be desirable to utilize mass production techniques for the assembly thereof. Accordingly, ideal handle structure should lend itself to such techniques by requiring a minimum number of parts and by being arranged in such a manner as to facilitate their assembly. It would further be desirable, particularly where the tool boxes and the like are used for carrying heavy loads, that the handles likewise be capable of functioning under these conditions.
Various handle structure are known to the prior art. Exemplary of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,106,911; 2,332,765; 2,987,151; 3,219,160; 3,289,798; 3,431,586 and 3,566,436 and British patent specification Nos. 329,504; 330,114 and 333,660. In particular British patent specification Nos. 330,114 and 333,660 are pertinent to this invention. These patents disclose handle arrangements wherein the handle is ordinarily in the flat condition with each end of the handle being provided with transverse strips or trunnions which slide in respective housings or bearing members so that upon grasping the handle to lift the portable article the handle assumes a curved extended condition by the sliding movement of the end strips or trunnions.
Although such prior art arrangements as indicated above, have various advantages, they also have drawbacks. For example, with mass production techniques it would be preferable to avoid the necessity of using screws, bolts, nuts or other threaded fasteners as are required by British patent specification Nos. 333,660; 330,114. Likewise it would also be preferable to provide an arrangement which compensates for the heavy load requirements in place of sheet metal housings or bearing members.